


I'll take care of you

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [20]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: It’s almost one in the morning when Ronan finally pulls up outside the Barns. He parks gently for once, because Adam has dozed off in the passenger seat.“Adam, hey,” Ronan says softly. “Wake up.”Adam blinks awake and stretches. “We home?” he asks, and Ronan’s heart swells.“We’re home.”





	I'll take care of you

It’s almost one in the morning when Ronan finally pulls up outside the Barns. He parks gently for once, because Adam has dozed off in the passenger seat.

“Adam, hey,” Ronan says softly. “Wake up.”

Adam blinks awake and stretches. “We home?” he asks, and Ronan’s heart swells.

“We’re home.”

Adam stifles a yawn as he gets out of the car and Ronan’s quick to follow, draping his arm around Adam’s shoulders when he catches up. Adam sinks into Ronan’s side a little as they climb the porch steps and go inside.

It’s been a long, long day. They’ve been at the wedding of a couple of Adam’s college friends, and Adam was one of the groomsmen so he’d had an early start and a busy few hours before the ceremony even started. Ronan was invited to the whole thing as Adam’s plus one, but elected to only show up at the reception. It was for the best really; Adam would have been tied up with other duties and then photographs for ages meaning Ronan would have been largely left adrift had he come any earlier.

Socialising with those outside their very exclusive friendship group is still somewhat of a learning curve for Ronan, but as Adam had actually made friends in college, he occasionally got invited to things. When he did, the invitation was more often than not extended to Ronan as well. He didn’t always go, but this one had seemed more important. Adam had clearly wanted Ronan there.

Ronan didn’t much like going to weddings. They always dragged; the speeches tended to be either painfully unfunny or borderline offensive, the food usually sucked, and the music wasterrible every single time without fail. He always found himself mentally making a note of what he would do differently if it was  _his_  wedding. His and Adam’s. (And then he put those thoughts away in a box marked ‘for later’.)

The silver lining today, of course, was that as they were driving back to the Barns that night and it was a roughly two-hour journey, they had an excuse to leave early. Ronan had said they could grab a hotel room if Adam wanted to stay late, but Adam had refused, insisting he’d rather sleep at home in their own bed.

No chance would Ronan be arguing with that.

Now home, the house is quiet. They pass the den on their way through to the kitchen and notice Opal asleep in there, her little head just visible where it pokes out of a mound of blankets.

The kitchen is as immaculate as it was when they left, which either means that Opal did an excellent job of cleaning up after herself, or anything she’s eaten today is purely whatever she’s foraged outside. Ronan would  _like_ to believe it’s the former, but he knows her far too well.

He pours out a glass of water and then turns to hand it to Adam. When he does, he finds Adam smiling at him, tired and serene.

Ronan puts the glass on the counter and crosses his arms. “What,” he says flatly.

“Nothing.”

“Out with it, Parrish.”

“Really, it’s nothing.” Adam laughs. “So suspicious.”

“It’s never fuckin’ nothing when you smile at me like that,” Ronan grumbles, but he lets it go all the same.

Whilst Ronan’s tie was ditched hours ago and his shirt’s long since been untucked, Adam still looks relatively put together with his tie neatly knotted and his waistcoat still on. His hair has even been combed down tidily.

“I didn’t get to dance with you tonight,” Adam says thoughtfully.

Ronan’s not really one for dancing in public, and he shrugs. “Band was shit,” he says.

“The band  _was_ shit, I’ll give you that. But  _still_ ,” Adam continues, and the smile’s back, “you look handsome, and I wanted to dance with you.”

Ronan heaves a sigh, but he’s loathe to deny Adam Parrish anything he wants if it’s at all in his power.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his music until he finds something he knows Adam likes, presses play, and puts it on the counter.

Adam smiles when the song starts, and Ronan steps towards him.

“Hang on a sec, Parrish,” he says, then he eases his fingers through Adam’s hair, ruffling it until it’s messy and wayward again. He loosens Adam’s tie and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. “There we go. Now it’s a Lynch party.”

Adam hums softly. “I like Lynch parties.”

“Of course you do,” Ronan says, then he presses lingering little kisses to Adam’s forehead, to both his cheeks. Adam’s eyes are closed as he leans into Ronan, and it’s the easiest most natural thing in the world to wrap his arms around him and start to gently sway.

It can hardly be called dancing; they’re barely moving as it is, but it’s not really the point. The closeness is the thing, is what they’ve both been craving, is what they’re both almost  _always_ craving. All at once, Ronan is so relieved that Adam insisted they come home. They couldn’t have had this in a hotel room. Or they  _could_ , but it wouldn’t have felt the same.

“Thank you for coming today,” Adam says quietly, pressing a kiss to Ronan’s jawline. Ronan immediately tilts his head so his lips can meet Adam’s.

“Anything for you,” he mumbles in between kisses, slow and lazy because they know they have the time.

Adam grins. “Anything?”

The song starts to fade out and Ronan kisses the corner of Adam’s mouth, the tip of his nose, his temple.

“Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Take Care by Beach House which is the song they were dancing to. when i first wrote it and posted it on tumblr i had Waterloo Sunset by The Kinks in mind but I have had my mind changed :))


End file.
